Scarlet at Hogwarts
by InsanityInsanity
Summary: Scarlet Tempest starts her first year when she meets a Potter, well 2, but she only considers one a friend, Albus Potter. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

It's my first year at Hogwarts and I have a mixture of feelings about it. I'm excited as everyone seems to be but I'm also nervous probably more so than many of the wizards here, I sighed to myself, I knew I would be alright, everyone else, but my parents, have been since they came here. I could hear my aunt's words spinning in my head and I didn't even know what they meant until now.

"Pure blood" I whispered to myself, rolling my eyes, "I don't see how that will help me in such a school" The platform seemed packed with wizards that are either first years like myself or previous students, all saying goodbye to their families, my aunt and her family, who I lived with, weren't with me as they were all busy and so dropped me off. Shaking my head I got onto the train to Hogwarts, I sat in a compartment that was empty hoping it would stay that way. I took out my book and continued reading where I had left off from earlier as I was waiting for the train to leave. I had a habit of flicking the corner of my bookmark making the small part of the corner is now faded and the laminate bend and slightly broken.

After a while I heard the door to the compartment open and I saw two people standing just inside the doorway. One a blonde haired girl, her hazel eyes looking scared and extremely nervous, the other a small boy with dark brown hair which looked almost black, his blue eyes seeming nervous, he seemed to be looking just as uncomfortable, I nodded towards them as I looked back to my book; they sat down in the seats opposite me. They started talking to each other quietly about Hogwarts. I decided to at least make an effort to get to know these two people, I closed my book as I lifted my head smiling at them, "I'm Scarlet"

"I'm August" the blonde smiled back at me I took in her hazel eyes and delicate face that was smiling kindly back at me. She turned to the brunette boy next to her giving him a slight nudge to edge him on. His head was down as if embarrassed or unwilling to give his name this made me wonder even more about him.

"Albus" He said so quietly it was almost a whisper. I raised an eyebrow at him. I shrugged, smiling reassuringly at him. Albus smiled back at me. We started discussing Hogwarts when suddenly a cat appeared out of nowhere and landed in August's lap, lying down. Albus and I looked at the black cat that had seemed to apperate into the carriage appeared while August petted it.

"I'm guessing that's your cat" I stated out of irritation. I turned back to Albus, curiosity building as to why he seemed so shy. He looked at me then back to August. She nodded at us.

"Yes, this is my little Shadow. Isn't she so cute?" August explained. I looked back at Albus who met my gaze. I wasn't particularly fond of other people's cats, especially this one it seems.

"Yes she seems really cute" Albus smiled back. I wasn't sure how to reply so I nodded at his one thinking it as polite. We sat in silence for some time after that, before Albus spoke again, "So are you a first year as well August?"

"Yes, I'm quite excited really, I'm the first oldest one of us to attend" I smiled at him. This was a great achievement of mine as I have never really been the first for anything like this and my aunt's family are all perfectionists, my parents apparently weren't so I found it difficult to attempt to reach their standards.

"Really? The first one? My brother is a few years older than me so he's already here" Albus explained. August nodded.

"And my sister's here as well same year as James, Albus's brother, they seem quite close" As she said that we heard a knock on our compartment door. We all looked towards it; standing outside the door was a tall boy that seemed to be from one of the older classes. He had dark unruly hair that seemed unable to be tamed, his eyes a clear blue, he looked remarkably like Albus once I thought about it.

"Talking about me then" he looked at Albus, and then around the compartment, his eyes finally resting on mine, I looked straight back at him giving him a clear once over before he looked away. I rolled my eyes as I looked at Albus.

"I'm assuming this…" I looked back over at James before looking at Albus again, "is your brother"

"Yes this is James" Albus replies going slightly quieter.

"The one and only James Sirius Potter at your service miss" James sat beside me. He seemed cocky and I don't do well with cocky, it reminded me of my cousins. I moved slightly away from him.

"Too bad your services aren't needed Mr Potter" I heard the venom in my voice and I had no intent on changing that. August and Albus looked at me shocked, I shrugged back at them. James laughed.

"To you maybe, Albus and August here might differ with your opinion." He smirked. The kind of smirk you can hear in his voice as well as see on his face. I didn't like him much so far. I looked out the window choosing to ignore him.

"Well, James… although it is nice of you to check on us, you should be with your friends" August stated. She did have a nicer approach to telling him to get lost however I didn't believe it would work.

"Very well then, as long as Albus here is ok with me leaving him, I will go." James replied sincerely. I looked at him shocked. It seemed almost as if I judged him wrongly. He turned to me and smirked before he looked over at Albus, who shrugged at him, "Very well I shall obey my orders. Until next time Miss… sorry I didn't get your name"

"Tempest, Scarlet Tempest" I smirked back. James looked at me challengingly with a half smirk on his lips. I shrugged at him and turned away from him to look out of the window.

"Miss Tempest, until next time" I heard him get up and leave the carriage. I looked back at Albus and August, glad he was gone. I'm sure the relief was spread across my face, but neither said anything about it.

"I'm sorry if he bugged you Scarlet, he has a knack for annoying people. Especially anyone who he thinks is easily wound up." Albus apologised. I smiled at him; he seemed nothing like his brother at this moment in time. Part of me started to wonder if he really was like James but just concealed it, I quickly dismissed the thought.

"It's fine Albus. I'm sure I will give him a run for his money any day" I smiled as I said it. It was true; I'm not easily annoyed since I'm good at annoying my own family. We carried on talking from where we had left off before James had interrupted; the lady with the trolley had come and gone while we talked away about Hogwarts.

We finally saw Hogwarts out of the window of the carriage, it was a stunningly beautiful castle that made the scene wonderful. It seemed like a dream, so much so I couldn't believe it was real. The train slowed to a stop as we scrambled off. I could hear somebody call for the first years, he seemed like a giant up close. Albus started to smile when he saw the man in front of us, August's smile seemed to get bigger. It was obvious they knew him. I took a closer look at the giant, he had long, curly, messy hair and was wearing a brown overcoat.

I got seated into the boat that would assumedly take us across the river as August and Albus talked to Hagrid for a while, before joining me. The journey across the river wasn't as exciting as we all thought it would be although the view from the boats at Hogwarts was impressive. The view eventually vanished from our sight. I let out a sigh as the journey continued.

Sanding in the cue as Professor McGonagall


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyy all thank you so much for the support on the story. I had writers block for the sorting and the rest of the story... i still have one really but oh well I'll deal with it... _

_Disclaimer: I am not J. and so I do not own anything that you may recognise or is from the Harry Potter books_

_Enjoy_

* * *

Standing in front of the cue was presumably Professor McGonagall; we were what looked like standing in a hallway that led everywhere. The castle was clearly bigger than it looked on the boats. I turned to Albus and August, hoping they would know what was going on; they were both looking at me and shrugged. _Well that's a lot of help. _I turned back to the Professor, waiting for her to speak.

"Good evening, I'm Professor McGonagall; I am currently the head-mistress of the school. Now when you enter the great hall behind me you will be sorted into a house, this house will be similar to a family. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, named after the four founders of the school. House Points will be given to students by teacher, however they can also be taken away; the house with the most points at the end of the year will receive the house cup." McGonagall stated, pausing for a second for us to take it in, "You will now be sorted into houses so if you could get into alphabetical order by your last name before we enter the hall" There was some shuffling and muttering as we stated to get roughly get in order. Once we had finished McGonagall lead us into the Great Hall, which clearly deserved the name it was given, I looked up at the ceiling to see how far up it goes only to find that above us was the night sky which matched the outside. I was confused as to how it could not have a roof, then I realised the ceiling was enchanted to look the same as the natural sky. It was beautiful.

I turned my attention back towards the front of the Great Hall where the teachers table was. In front of it was a stool, a hat sitting on top of it. I smiled to myself, a hat was sorting us. It made sense really considering the stories I have heard about the previous headmaster and his quirkiness. The hall went silent when the students realised we had entered. Everyone's attention was on us, I could almost feel everyone's eyes on me. I knew I was being ridiculous but I couldn't help it.

"The sorting will now begin, please step up to the seat when your name is called. Once you have received your house take a seat at the house table." McGonagall called to us I didn't really pay attention to the first few names that were called.

"Dawn, August" I turned my head to see August walk up to the stool taking the hat and carefully placing it on her head. I could see Albus in front of me, even from behind I could tell he was nervous for her. I was too, although she looked confident as she sat there waiting for the hat to decide where she belonged.

After a while of us waiting for the hat to make a decision on August it seemed to have made a choice that made August smile before it was called out, "Gryffindor!" I saw Albus sigh at the answer out of the corner of my eye as we watched August skip to the Gryffindor table. I continued to blank out the rest until we got to M.

"Malfoy, Scorpious" I shouldn't have been so surprised he would be here, I was more surprised with the way he carried himself away from his family and the balls that our held between certain families. He didn't have the same courage and cockiness that he did in the balls but he still didn't have the confidence he usually has when around his family when he was on his own. The hat had been on Scorpious for a while before calling out, what we were all expecting. "Slytherin"

The next one to go up would be Albus I saw him turn to look at me and I smiled at him reassuring him. He looked towards Gryffindor table. I glanced in that direction to see James; I instantly regretted my curiosity and rolled my eyes. "Potter, Albus" I watched him go up to the seat to put on the hat. It took a while for him to be sorted; it was probably one of the longest sortings so far. I watched as Albus squirmed under the hat. It was only then that I realised how close I had become to Albus and August, I didn't really mind though. I smiled to myself at the thought of having friends that weren't decided for me. I was taken out of my thoughts by a cry of "Gryffindor!" I could see James and what appeared to be his family, they looked similar in ways, stand up cheering for Albus.

"Tempest, Scarlet" _Damn I forgot it was my turn after Albus_. I sighed as I made my way over to the stool with the hat on top. I carefully picked it up and carefully placed it on my head, waiting for the hat to sort me.

_Waiting for me to sort you? You really are impatient aren't you Miss Tempest._

_Excuse me but you are the one that is supposed to be sorting me._

_That is indeed true. Now I can see that you are cunning, ambitious and will go to any length to be where you want. Slytherin seems like a possibility…. _

_Put me in that pit of snakes and I swear to Merlin I will make you regret this day…._

_Oh hang on… there's more of a hunt for knowledge in you rather than that of ambition, but you are too reckless and stubborn to hunt for too long. Reckless, brave, daring and bold… it will have to be…. "Gryffindor!"_

_Thank you_

I put the hat back on the stool before I decided placed myself next to August who had Albus the other side of me. They smiled at me. Albus then looked at the last remaining student, who seemed to be standing determined as to be sorted. "Weasley, Rose"

The hat was on her head for less than a minute before calling out "Ravenclaw" Rose however looked shocked and slightly disappointed, the Gryffindor's who cheered for Albus look confused. I stood up, willing to show my support, as I started clapping and cheering. It wasn't long before Albus, August and the others joined me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated… Don't murder me please… please? Pleeeeaaaaassee? _

_I'm writing this in one of my free lessons Yaaay frees…. Although that's why it is so sort..._

_Okay enough begging, and on with the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing/anyone you may recognise from Harry Potter_

* * *

"Ravenclaw?" Albus whispered, mostly to himself I was guessing. All of his family seemed confused over the idea of Rose being put in Ravenclaw. She wouldn't have been placed there for any reason, unless she deserved to be there. "What's Uncle Ron going to say?"

"Al, she is really smart. I wasn't that surprised but it was a shock considering your family record" August whispered back, it was funny seeing as a family's track record means nothing really, my family has mostly been Slytherins, especially on my mother's side. I looked over to the Ravenclaw table seeing Rose; she looked confused, sitting over there. I shrugged; the feast was starting, so I started taking some of the food around me, not really paying attention to what I was eating.

"Miss Tempest, it's nice to see you again." I felt like face palming, it's him, it just had to be him that spoke to me. Tucking a stray piece of my bright red hair behind my ear, it had obviously fallen out of the bun I had put it in, I turned towards Potter.

"What can I help you with Potter?" I tried to keep my voice level although I could almost feel the ice. I ignored how coldly it had come out; I will be polite for the sake of Albus, after all he was related to him. Speaking of Albus, him and August seemed uncomfortable with the exchange. I sighed, well so much for trying to make Albus comfortable with my hate for his brother.

"Actually, I came over to congratulate you on being in Gryffindor. I thought you might have been in Slytherin or something, what with how cold you have been with me."

"I'm not going to apologise for it. You didn't exactly give the best first impression, what with storming in and acting all cocky" I felt someone press a hand onto my shoulder from behind me. I took a deep breath to calm myself down before I turned around to meet the gaze of another boy, this time with red hair and a playful smile.

"Fred, please don't make things worse." Albus pleased beside me, obviously this one was obviously just as bad as James, by the sound of it. I sighed and turned back to my food.

"What no hello for me?" Fred sat beside me, leaving James to go around sitting on the other side of the table. _Why me? Why did I have to be the cursed one?_ I decided to continue ignoring them, this was going to be hard, and I'm not the most patient of people.

"Fred, James. What have I told you about harassing first years?" the two boys groaned at the new voice behind me. I turned to find another red head behind me, a girl this time… How many of Albus's family are there in this school?

"But, Vicky. We weren't harassing this one… she Al's new friend. We had to check her out; she might be a bad influence on the boy." I scoffed as Fred made his plead to her.

"Victoire! My name is Victoire, anyway, I'm the prefect for the first years meaning that they have to come with me anyway" Fred and James soon left after that, well there was some complaining obviously. James mouthed that 'this isn't over' before he left. _Damn I really am cursed… and that curse is called James Potter._


	4. Chapter 4

_I would like to thank the lovely BeardyBob for the reviews, they make me smile. Plus you always seem to review after I've decided I won't update until I get at least one… MAGIC!_

* * *

The tour of the castle was simply outstanding, that's all I can say. When we reached the common room, it felt so welcoming and like home. I could only imagine what the other common rooms were like. The best part for me was the bedrooms, they were outstandingly big, four poster, king sized, red and gold beds. Obviously Godric Gryffindor felt the need to make the students in his named house comfortable… our beds were positioned in a circle. Mine was the one beside the window, _Lucky me._ When August and I went back down to the common room to meet back up with Albus, he was with what could only be his relatives. I groaned inwardly… More James Potter.

"August, Scarlet, did you want to join us?" Albus kindly offered. August nodded for both of us as she pulled me closer to them. I didn't struggle, that would only make things worse anyway. When we got over there Albus introduced us to his family. They all seemed nice… well apart from some exceptions.

"So Scar…" James started. I was sitting beside him, since there was nowhere else for me to sit, every other space was taken apart from this or the floor and I didn't want to try out the comfort level of that just yet. I had brought my book down with me and tried to continue reading where I had left off on the train.

"What can I help you with, Jay?" I continued reading; he was not going to interrupt me. He leaned closer to me, obviously trying to get a better look at what I was reading.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering what you were reading."

"About the Golden Trio as they have been called. You know, the one from the Wizarding War not so long ago, the war really was something fascinating, I was interested at reading it from their point of view, however I can't find any books that mention it from that view." I felt them all freeze; I looked up from my book and searched their faces. What could I have possibly said wrong? Oh right, they were related to them… wait when I reached Albus's gaze I realised he probably didn't know yet. I smirked up at James, raising an eyebrow. Family secrets can't stay hidden forever, especially with History of Magic lessons coming up. James threw my book into the fire place, "A bit extreme don't you think? I have about twelve more of those books anyway… He'll find out sooner or later"

"Let it be later then" James's voice went icy. Everyone from the family was watching us.

"Why can't you, as his brother, tell him? You really want some stranger, or a teacher to tell him during a lesson or worse in a corridor?" I was starting to lose my temper with him. How could he not want to tell Albus? Would he really want Albus to find out the same way as him? "You found out like that didn't you? How could you want Albus to as well?"

"We all found out like that, we were told not to say anything to him because they didn't want to tell anyone!"

"This is ridiculous! Just because they don't want to talk about it doesn't mean you can't tell him now before History of Magic!"

"He's not finding out yet, especially from us." His voice barely a whisper but still full of venom. No one else said anything; it was obviously James who had to decide this.

"You James Potter are pathetic, Albus deserves to know and it should be you to tell him if your father won't" and with that I stormed upstairs and sat on my bed reading my potions book. _Stupid James Potter, how could be so selfish._


	5. Chapter 5

_I would like to thank Ravenclaw Wizard Angel,Sammilovesyoo, .52493499 scooby7755 for their follows and jessicawojay and BeardyBob for their favourites._

_Sorry guys for the wait I know I haven't updated in a while I had writers block and no internet for a while. Please don't murder me._

* * *

I walked down the stairs to the common room to find Potter waiting at the stairs, it was the morning after our argument and I wasn't in the mood to see him. I still couldn't believe how selfish he was being. He had been in Albus's shoes for crying out loud. That had to mean something right. I sighed to myself as I carried on walking towards the portrait whole. I felt his hand grab me as I walked past him, I spun to face him. I faltered slightly at the way he looked; lost, helpless and pleading. "Please Scarlet, I can't tell him yet. Please just understand that."

"I can't see Albus go through History of Magic and learning everything the people who raised him have done. If you were in my position and knew that the only friends you have made within Hogwarts, the only people you haven't been forced to like, have had this secret kept from them. It's not even a little secret either James, it's a huge part of history both in the Wizarding World and your family history. It's something to be proud of." I hesitated at the sadness in his eyes as I spoke. It was obvious that he had hated keeping this secret, "You have until our History of Magic lesson to tell him James, if not I will."

He nodded his head and walked off as Albus approached us from the boy's staircase, August not far behind him. He looked worried about something while August seemed to try to take his mind off of it. I met them half way since I was in the middle of the common room anyway. We walked to the Great Hall in silence as neither Albus nor I felt like talking, which seemed to kill August. The Great Hall was already quite full, as we took our seats beside Potter, Fred and the rest of Albus's family. Professor Longbottom, who I found out later last night was the head of Gryffrindor house, started handing out our schedules as Albus had spoken, "What was that about last night?"

"What was what about?" I froze at his question and sighed at my response, w_ay to keep things cool Tempest. _I ate the eggs that were on my plate hoping that they would keep me from talking again.

"You know what. That argument with James about me, what's going on? What is it I should know but don't?" Albus seemed annoyed that I hadn't told him when he wanted me to. What was I supposed to do? I said to James I wouldn't tell him. Professor Longbottom chose then to give us our lesson schedule. We had History of Magic first. I sighed, _Well that worked out swimmingly._ I chucked a piece of toast at James's head to get his attention. He glared at me then noticed the panicked look I wore.

"Al, it was nothing okay? I just need to talk to James about something." I got up and walked over to James, pulling him from his seat and shoving my schedule in front of him. "Now, you have to tell him now James."

"I can't Scarlet, I really just can't yet."

"You are such a wimp, I'll do it myself," I turned to leave the corner we had stood in to talk when I was spun back around.

"Please give me more time Scar." I sighed and looked over towards Albus who was giving us weird looks. I made my decision when he asked me what the argument was about, he needed to be told sooner rather than later.

"I'm sorry James but there is no more time." With that I walked over to Albus and asked if he wanted to walk back to the common room with me to get our books for today. When we got to the common room which was deserted I turned to face him, "Al, there's something you need to know. Your father, aunt and uncle are the Golden Trio from the last Wizarding War. That's what James and I were arguing about last night whether you should know or not."

He looked at me as if what I had just said was obvious. I frowned slightly at his expression, "I already knew that they were the Golden Trio Scarlet. I had noticed the looks they were given everywhere we went and so I looked up our family history, I knew my family wouldn't want me to know yet and that they would have Professor Longbottom tell me before our first History of Magic lesson. I told him I knew last night; I just didn't want James to know I knew to see if he would do the right thing."

I laughed at his answer and hugged him as tightly as I could. There was a reason I liked this boy and that was it. He knew what was going on and gave people a chance to be a good person. He was too observant to not know what was going on. I released him from the hug, quickly told him I was getting my stuff and ran up the stairs.

* * *

_ I'm thinking of skipping a few years but I'm not too sure so let me know what you think about that plan and about the chapter it makes my day to hear from you._


End file.
